


Lost and Found

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn and Gus take temporary care of a child they discovered in the backseat of an abandoned car.  They naturally have different ideas as to how to (temporarily) raise the child...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kokiyas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokiyas/gifts).



“I don’t know nothing about raising no baby,” uttered Shawn Spencer as he stared at the tiny little child sitting bundled in his arm. They’d found him in the back of an abandoned car at the last crime scene they’d worked, and while Lassiter and Jules headed in to run the license they’d brought the baby home to the relative safety of Gus’ apartment.

“That is racist,” Gus complained. “So racist.”

“But true, Gus!! Incredibly true!” Shawn eyed the baby still, who blew spitbubbles in his direction. “What if we have to keep him with us? We’d have to get a bigger place, buy a cradle and some Transformers!” Shawn’s eyes brightened. “Can we be a He-Man family? I so need to be a He-Man family!”

“SHAWN!” Gus hissed. He was on the phone to Lassiter, whose response to their predicament was horror that they were alone with the child – he’d expected them to drop the child with cps. WHOOPS. He’d send Juliet by to pick the baby up tomorrow to deliver him to the proper authorities and continue the search for the child’s parents then; in the meantime could they watch the baby.

Gus let out a shriek of total panic at the very idea, allowing Shawn time to grab the phone. “No worries, Lassie, we got it!”

Lassiter’s proclamation that they had no idea what they were doing and that he’d better come back to a living baby in the morning were completely ignored by Shawn, who simply hung the phone up and took the baby into his arms.

“Come on little guy! Let’s go see what we’ve got for you to eat!”

 

*** 

“Babies can’t eat pineapple, Shawn,” Gus said, as he very carefully stirred together a bottleful of formula for the baby to drink. 

“That’s a quitter’s attitude,” Shawn said, “I don’t truck with it.” He was busy making silly faces at the child, sticking out his tongue, little fingers waving and wiggling toward his face.

“No, it’s a sane one,” Gus said. He managed to test the formula on his wrist, letting out a sigh of relief when it tested correctly. Just warm enough, just the right texture. He siphoned it into a disposable bottle and popped it into the baby’s mouth.

He and Shawn watched the kid nurse in quiet contemplation – until Shawn spoke up. “Can we make out when the baby goes to sleep?”

“I’m not in the mood, Shawn.” He rolled his eyes when Shawn grinned and blew in his ear. “No, Shawn!”

Shawn pouted, but he couldn’t fight Gus when he was in A Mood. “I’m gonna go find one of those twenty-four hour cartoon channels. You, me, the baby and Smurfs all night!”

“I hope off-key singing doesn’t scare little Aloysius,” worried Gus.

“You named the baby?” Shawn worried.

“Did you wanna keep calling him Mister Shorty?” he asked. “This is a thousand times less awkward and extra cool.”

“Aww yeah, now you’re getting into it!” He picked the baby up, trying to support head and bottle with equal aplomb.

When Juliet let herself into Gus’ apartment the next morning, she found the three of them snoring together on the couch, The Snorks blaring on the TV before them.


End file.
